nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Identify
Innate level wrong The innate level should be 1 (not 2) to match what is being used on the spell description screen in-game. Please confirm before you make correction.--Iconclast 02:57, March 9, 2010 (UTC) * The innate level is reported as 1 in-game, but it is defined as 2 in spells.2da. --The Krit 09:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I edited the spells.2da and stuck it on the override but the scroll is still not working as it should Sir Elric 02:16, May 9, 2012 (UTC) * Wait a minute. You are saying that scrolls did not work before you edited spells.2da? (Also, is this part of the wrong innate level discussion or a new topic? You didn't say what you edited in spells.2da.) --The Krit 15:23, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :* I had a player report a bug with his character not being able to use the scroll Identify even though he was the required level/class to use it. I edited the spells.2da and changed the innate level from 2 to 1 stuck it in the override rebooted the server but the scroll is still not useable. Sir Elric 01:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::* The innate level of a spell does not affect being able to use a scroll. Did you try using an identify scroll yourself to see if it was working for you? Did you make sure the player knows how to use the spell? (There is a classic problem of players trying to target identify on an unidentified item instead of on themselves.) I just tried an identify scroll with an empty override and had no problem with it. Whatever your player encountered, it is not a general problem with the spell. --The Krit 02:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::* I failed to add that I have a custom UMD script in place that checks innate level so in the case of Identify it returns 2 when it should actually be 1. So I edited spells.2da and changed it to 1 stuck it in the override and it still returns 2. Sir Elric 03:35, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::* (You also failed to mention that "not working as it should" had anything at all to do with a UMD check.) Tough to tell what a custom script does without seeing the script. However, since the standard UMD script gets the spell's innate level from des_crft_spells.2da, not spells.2da, I suspect your script is doing so as well. --The Krit 13:09, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::* The custom UMD script used the same innate level check as the default. This wiki mentioned that the innate level for Identify was defined wrongly in spells.2da, which it is, so I assumed that was the 2da to edit. I assumed wrong. So des_crft_spells.2da also has Identify defined as 2 Sir Elric 15:28, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::::* Stuff in the talk pages should not be attributed to "this wiki", as comments do not get edited for accuracy. Besides, I mentioned spells.2da earlier in this talk page because that is the primary reference for innate level. No real need to mention special cases (UMD and scroll scribing) when the question is about general game behavior. --The Krit 23:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC)